Bad Girl Bad Girl Whatcha Gonna Do
by Unknownred
Summary: "You knocked the breath outta me!" "I did?" he asked. "No, lemme rephrase that. You took my breath away." A/N: Story is on hold and story revise is postponed too
1. Chapter 1

Bad Girl Bad Girl, What'cha Gonna Do?

By: Unknownred

Summary: "you knocked the breath outta me!" "I did?" he asked. "No, lemme rephrase that. You took my breath away."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters. Except my own. ^^

**Me: Mwhahaha**

**Kuch: no its Bwahahaha**

**Me: no its Mwhahaha**

**Kuch: Bwahahaha**

**Me: Mwhahaha is better**

**Kuch: no Bwhahaha is better**

**Me: no mine is**

**Kuch: no mine**

**Me: mine!**

**Kuch: Mine!**

**Me: wanna bet?**

**Kuch: nah cuz I know my Bwhaha will win**

**Me: cough cough**

**Ita: hn**

**Kuch: whoa dude how long were you standing there?**

**Ita: more than you would know.**

**Me: I need to go to the bathroom. Brb –leaves-**

**Kuch: we didn't really need to know that.**

**Ita: hn**

**-Bathroom-**

**Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!?! *mine is better!***

It's been a long day for a pink hair, emerald eye middle school girl whose name is… Sakura Haruno.

She might look pretty and innocent but she guess what? She really isn't. She's been kicked out from nine schools and has a record of too many crimes. Sakura was transferred to a school in Konoha, where all the bad children like her go to. (Though there are nice students there, too innocent to reject.)

Sakura yawned and cuddled in her black silk covered bed. Her room was also black, her bathroom, closet, wall… okay, basically every inch of her room was black except for her hair.

Then there was a bang noise outside her door and finally in barged a woman whom has black hair, emerald eyes and a loud temper. Maybe, you can guess who?

"Sakura Lady Haruno!" yelled her mother who yanked the covers off Sakura, pulled aside the curtains and opened the windows to hear the birds sing and chirp.

"Argh, the light, it burns!" Sakura screamed as she fell off her bed, "Argh, the air is sucking me in…"

"Sakura, get off the floor and get dressed." Her mother rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"What for?" Sakura groaned.

"For school!"

"Joy." Sakura muttered.

Sakura's mother (A/N: I'ma call her Lady – maiden name) groaned and walked out her door, slamming it shut and stomping her way downstairs.

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes; blinking walked over to her window, closed it and pulled her blinds back to its former position.

"Troublesome." As she walked over to her bathroom, took a shower got dressed into a black tank top, black ripped up jeans, black converse, black mascara, eyeliner, and lipsticks. She had black nails too and pinned a strand of fake black hair into her own.

She walked outta her room and locked it from inside, went downstairs, passed her mother and out the door. The last thing she heard her mother say was, 'Don't do anything rash!'

Whatever, thought Sakura, she didn't care. Sakura walked out and onto the streets. As she was walking, there was either some people staring, gossiping, or ran off from the tension in the air.

"Another one, eh?" said one old lady, smokin' a pipe.

"Won't be the same; just wait." Said another old person, old man.

"Fifteen."

"Twenty in five's."

"Deal." As Sakura walked past them.

Sakura rounded a corner and stopped. Her eyes traveled to the front entrance to her new school. Her eyes trailed up one floor at a time until she stopped on the fifth floor. It might look big, but its height is quite small. She watched as students went in the school. All bright color clothes passing everywhere were making Sakura sick.

Sakura sighed and dragged her way to the open doors. She peaked in; students and teachers were either zooming through the halls trying to get to their classes or hanging out in the hallway talking to their friends.

Sakura walked in, pushing past a couple, almost knocking down a teacher, narrowing her eyes until she bumped into the president of 6th grade.

"Watch where you're going!" Sakura spat.

"I would if I was transparent." The president grumbled.

"Maybe you should be." Sakura growled knowing the other meaning as well, "Step aside." And pushed past the president.

Suddenly, the bell rung, and Sakura finally found the office.

"Excuse me, how may I help you?" said the office assistant. (A/N: I'll only describe the people of the story.)

"You can order me some breakfast?" I said, and looked around the room.

The room was small and tidy as should be expected.

"Uh sorry, but this is a office not a restaurant. If you like, you can go to the café---"

"I'll pass."

Then there was cough, as Sakura and the lady turned their heads; there stood a woman with long blond hair, golden eyes, huge bosoms, and a loud temper. Guess who?

"Principle Tsunade." Gasped the lady.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Tsunade asked, taking in the sight of Sakura, "New student?"

Duh, thought Sakura, Have you ever seen a girl with pink hair before, huh?

"Okay, come into my office then." As they walked in; Sakura observed that Tsunade's room is really disorganized and out of place. It was also dark due to the closed blinds and barely any lights.

"Name?" Tsunade interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"Mystic one-oh-one." Sakura replied.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade cocked a brow upwards.

"Aruka Onurah." Replied Sakura.

"Is that supposed to make me laugh?"

"Nah, it's supposed to make rofl and say you're funny." Sakura said with a stuck up tone.

"Okay fine. Haha," She laughed, "You're not funny…at all, Sakura."

Sakura shifted and crossed her arms, "So?"

Tsunade opened a drawer and pulled out a folder, "Here's your schedule, your agenda, bathroom pass (keep it with you at all times), your locker lock (btw, your number is on your schedule), and your pass to your class. Now that you got everything, get outta my office."

Sakura gladly walked out her office and the next until she was in the hall. She walked around and stopped to an open door that led to a garden outside. Sakura eyes narrowed as she turned around to go; but bumped into a teacher.

"May I help you with something?" he asked.

Sakura showed him the pass and he nodded and led her to her class. Then he left. Sakura looked at the door that leads to her class. She really didn't want to go inside but knowing she would get bored eventually. Then she heard a yell from inside. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Naru--- oh! New student, eh?" Who seemed to be the teacher/sensai. He had gray spiky hair, a mask covering half his face, and one eye observing Sakura then he stepped aside for Sakura to go in.

As Sakura stepped in the class, it was silent. Sakura kept a stoic cold facial expression.

"I'm Kakashi, the teacher, of course." Kakashi introduced.

Sakura handed him her pass; leant on the chalkboard, crossing her arms, and stared at the class. Creepy.

"SENSAI!!!" yelled a blond boy, whom Sakura assumed the one who yell from earlier, "Why?"

"No Naruto. How many times do I have to say it? No food in class." Kakashi said, "Okay class, this is…" reading the pass, "Sakura Haruno. Transfer student from the Inspection School."

Sakura rolled her eyes as the class started to whisper.

"You may sit next to…Karin." He assigned.

"Eew; I'm not sitting next to her. She'll give me a virus!" Karin---Sakura assumed was preppy--- had red hair, black eyes and is a preppy, bright, slutty girl.

"Fine. Then Sakura, the only left seat is next to Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi assigned. Sakura found him; he had black chicken butt hair, black eyes, a stoic cold glare and a icy expression. He wore dark blue.

"Sensai, this is perfectly good toast. And you can't take it away from me." Naruto, with his blue pleading eyes, held a toast in his hand.

Sakura walked forward, grabbed the toast outta Naruto's hand and walked to her seat. Once she sat down, she rested her feet on top of the table, leant back and took a bite outta the toast.

"Kya!!! She took my toast! My only toast!" cried/yelled Naruto, "Sensai!"

Sakura smirked. Sasuke hid a smirk also. She felt glares behind her; she assumed Sasuke had a group of fan girls. She thought, this could be fun.

Me: Ita!

…

Me: Ita!

…

Me: ITA!?

Ita: hn?

Me: uh…*ah shoot, I forgot* hi. ^^

Ita: -roll eyes-

Hahaha, this is the end of Chap 1. Please review. The next one is on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Girl Bad Girl, What'cha Gonna Do?

By: Unknownred

Summary: "you knocked the breath outta me!" "I did?" he asked. "No, lemme rephrase that. You took my breath away."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or its characters. Except my own. ^^

Me: Should I have ended that with an Mwhahaha?

Kuch: nah Bwhahahaha would have been better.

Me: really, I can imagine a sheep Bwhahaha!

Kuch: oh yea, well a cow can Mwhahaha all it wants without stopping.

Ita: hn

Kuch: see?

Me: ITA! You traitor!"

Ita: sorry

Me: you're not sorry! Waaah -cries-

Kuch: he did say sorry

Me: well I didn't forgive him

Ita: HN

Me: see?

Kuch: -blink-

Ita: you want me to treat you to lunch instead?

Me: nah I want you to kiss me and make up

Kuch; I can do that.

Ita: hn

Me: -drags Ita- pass—let's go!

Ita: hn

Kuch: hey wait for me!

Sakura looked at Sasuke then reached for his notebook and pen. Everyone gasped; his fan girls fainted. She glanced at Sasuke. His face was still the same. She ripped a piece of paper out and wrote down.

%%%%%%%%%%%% Sakura and Sasuke passing notes %%%%%%%%%%%

Sak: you wanna play a game?

Sas: hn?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%END%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura smirked, just wait---she thought. She crumbled the paper and threw it across the room.

"Sakura, no throwing allowing." Kakashi said, reading a book.

The paper ball landed on the ground.

"Sakura, no littering allowed." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

One…two… Bam! All his fan girls scrambled to the ground, fighting over the paper ball as the others sat back, either sweat dropped, or laughed.

"Gimme! It's mine!" Said one girl.

"No! It's mine. I had it first." Said another girl.

Sakura laid back into her chair and smirked.

"I'd give you a detention slip; but since you're new; I'll let you go." Kakashi informed.

Sakura shrugged and stood up. She went over to Kakashi and yanked his book outta his hands and read aloud the title.

"Itchi Itchi Paradise."

The class stopped and looked over at the two. Sakura then flipped through the pages and read through it, "Hm… interresting."

"You think so?" Kakashi blinked.

"Nah, I know so." Sakura replied, "Does it have G.G.W. in it?"

"Um not in this volumn." Kashi smiled. (A/N: Ima call Kakashi = Kashi.)

"Aa. My uncle, "Sakura said, "is so into it."

"Figures."

"And they thought," Sakura pointed behind her at the class, "I was like you. Ha! For real?"

"Well no one comes up here; yanks my book away and reads through it, like you just did." He said.

"I was just curious." She said innocently.

Kashi laughed. Then there were whispers. Sakura heard one girl whisper in her friend's ear, "I bet the new girl is actually a guy. She acts like it."

Sakura rooled her eyes and crossed over to Naruto. Naruto rose a brow. She bellowedover and whispers to him. His face was shocked; his ceeks burning. Sakura leant forwards and whispered yet again as Naruto shook his head leaving her sastify. Sasuke was curious what Sakura said to make Naruto blush. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the hall.

xxxxxSakura and Narutoxxxxx

"Why did you say that back there?" Naruto blurted out once they were outta earshot.

"Oh because the class wanted to know my real gender and if you gave me your gift then I'd show thise girls I am one." She said.

"But that's just talk."

"So? I wanted to prove my gender."

"But why me?"

"I don't know, because you're a hard core and something about you will never match to that ass."

"Who?"

"Your competitor."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded.

"Wait, how do I know you're not lying?"

"You won't."

"Okay, that makes sense."

Sakura rolled her eyes and held out her as Naruto did the same.

"Can you handle it?"

"I can even if it kills me."

"Then it's a deal."

They shook hands.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ti— "Now." Sakura smirked as the bell rang.

Me: Mwhaha!

Ita: hn.

Kuch: stupid.

Me: -bonks Kuch's head- hmp.

Kuch: ow! Wtheck?!

Me: -giggle- pNN (peace)

Ita: hn

Kuch: -mumbles-

Me: wat?

Kuch: nothin'.

Mwhahahaha!!!!!!! What's gonna happen? What will happen? Don't know? Stay tune for Ch. 3!!! ^^


End file.
